


Podfic: A  Season Of Notus

by cassandra_leeds (The_Circadian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Vessel Consent Issues (Supernatural), Angel Vessels (Supernatural), Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circadian/pseuds/cassandra_leeds
Summary: After Castiel's unexplained and sudden departure, Sam is left to pick up the pieces with a man he doesn't know.Spoilers through 4x20, character reveal.Read by author. Music used is Lisa Gerrard's "The Messenger"
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester





	Podfic: A  Season Of Notus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Season Of Notus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964151) by [cassandra_leeds (The_Circadian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circadian/pseuds/cassandra_leeds). 



Podfic download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/se0aufv3jpkjbyy/A_Season_Of_Notus.mp3/file)


End file.
